Días de plata
by ShizenNeko
Summary: Silver es mandado por sus abuelos a un internado, donde conocerá a Blaze y... Si quieren saber más, lean.
1. La llegada

**Hola a todos, este es mi 1º FanFic de Sonic, si no les gustó pueden dejar quejas en los comentarios, pero no insulten, maldigan, puteen ni ninguna de esas cosas.**

**Espero que les guste.**

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a SEGA (Putos derechos de autor) salvo Gold.**

**Narrador: Silver**

El reloj de la sala sonaba... Alto ¿Por qué les estoy contando esto? ¿A quién le interesa si el reloj suena o no?

Mejor sigo contando.

El reloj de la sala sonaba pero no le daba importancia, ese nivel del Pokemon azul de la GameBoy, una charla en el cuarto de al lado, me acerqué para escuchar de que hablaban.

-Yo te digo que deberíamos mandarlo- Dijo una voz del otro lado de la habitación, supongo que era mi abuelo.

-Pero ¿Realmente crees que está bien?- Dijo la otra voz, que seguramente era mi abuela.

-Te digo que si, será lo mejor para el y para nosotros.

-Si tú lo dices.

Después de dicho esto sentí que alguien iba a abrir la puerta, así que me corrí e hice como que no había escuchado nada.

-Silver, tengo una buena noticia para ti- Dijo mi abuelo.

-¿Qué pasa?- Pregunté

-Vamos a mandarte a un colegio nueva- Me dijo, eso me puso muy contento ya que no había ido a un colegio desde hace varios meses, lo que pasa es que mis padres habían muerto en un incendio del que logré escapar por poco, recuero que me llevaron con mis abuelos en su casa por unos 3 meses.

-Que bien.

...

Al día siguiente me llevaron con su auto hasta el gran colegio, la secundaria "Libro de gemas" ¿Por qué se llamaba así? ni idea, aparte ¿Por qué habría de saberlo yo? No es mi escuela, yo no le puse nombre.

Entré y estuve buscando a alguien que me dijera donde iban los nuevos alumnos, y me encontré a un profesor.

-Disculpe ¿Dónde van los nuevos alumnos?- Pregunté

-Ah, es nuevo. Entonces sígame- Dijo secamente.

Me llevó a una puerta y me dijo que pasara, era una habitación muy grande y bien adornada.

-Hola- Dije- Soy nuevo aquí y...

-Ah, un alumno nuevo, tome esto- Me dijo un hombre serio, entregándome una llave y una lista.

-Gracias, pero ¿Para qué la llave?- Le pregunté.

-Es la llave de su cuarto.

-¿De mi cuarto?- ¿Por que

-Usted entró a un internado, usted come y duerme aquí- Me dijo, ahora entendí todo, me habían mandado a un internado sin que lo supiera ¿Por qué hicieron eso, acaso no me querían en su casa? Una gran cantidad de dudas atacaron mi cabeza.

Agarré la llave y fui hacia mi cuarto sin chistar, abrí la puerta y me encontré con un zorrito con dos ¿Dos? Colas ordenando algunas cosas, no me había visto, por lo que deduje que estaba muy concentrado, pero me golpee el pie contra la cama y me vió

-Hola ¿Eres nuevo no?- Me preguntó

-Si-Dije.

-Soy Miles Prower, pero puedes decirme Tails- Me estrechó una mano.

-Encantado, soy Silver The Hedgehog, pero dime Silver- Le dije estrechándole la mía.

-¿Conoces el colegio?- Me preguntó, negué con la cabeza- Entonces te la mostraré.

Pasamos por todos lados, por las aulas, por la cafetería y por el jardín de atrás, era un colegio muy grande sin contar las habitaciones, que no visitamos.

Un timbre sonó, el timbre de las 11:10.

-¿Qué tienes?- Me preguntó mirando su libreta- Yo tengo tecnología.

-Historia- Dije contento, me gustaba la historia, recuerdo que un amigo llamado Gold me mostró un Anime llamado Hetalia, que trataba de historia.

-Entonces nos vemos después en el almuerzo- Me dijo saludando.

-Si - Dije y me fui corriendo para no llegar tarde a clase.

Mientras corría por el pasillo me tropecé con un equidna rojo con cara de pocos amigos.

-Fíjate por donde vas- Me dijo malhumorado, creo que no nos íbamos a llevar bien. Y luego agregó- Otro erizo idiota en la escuela-Definitivamente no nos llevaríamos bien.

...

Entré al aula un poco antes de que llegara el profesor, había mucha gente en el aula, nadie notó mi presencia hasta que un erizo dorado bastante grande me dijo:

-Eh Silver cuanto tiempo- Creo que me sonaba de algo, así que decidí preguntarle quien era.

-¿Creo que te conozco de algo pero no se de que? ¿Me puedes decir tu nombre?- Le pregunté.

-¿Es que ya no te acuerdas de Gold?- Me dijo, ahora sabía de donde me sonaba.

-¿Pero que haces aquí?

-Un asesino entró a mi casa y mató a mis padres, luego una amiga de mi madre me trajo aquí ¿Y a ti que te pasó?

-Se quemó mi casa y mis abuelos me inscribieron.

-Que garrón.

Seguimos hablando de las cosas de nuestra infancia, de los juegos de Pokemon, de Megaman, de las figuritas y de no se cuantas boludeces* más.

Entró el profesor al aula y golpeando su mesa dijo:

-Hoy tenemos a un nuevo alumno, Silver levántate.

Y me levanté, no soy de los que no obedecen a un profesor, toda la clase se fijó solo en mí.

-Bueno clase abrid sus libros en la página 25- Ordenó.

La verdad es que la clase fue muy entretenida y fácil, cuando sonó el timbre todos salieron corriendo del aula hacia la cafetería, tenían mucha hambre.

...

Llegamos a la cafetería, para comer había carne, bife de chorizo para ser más exactos.

Estuve buscando a Tails por todos lados y lo encontré con una conejita unos años menor que el.

-Hola Tails- Dije- Y hola a ti también.

-Hola Silver- Me respondió- Ella es Cream, no los he presentado.

-Hola señor Silver- Dijo formalmente Cream, no se si fue un halago o si quería hacerme sentir viejo.

-¿Podrías no decirme "señor" por favor?- Le pregunté

-Claro señor... emhm digo Silver.

-¿Y qué onda ustedes dos?- Pregunté, Tails me pegó en el brazo- ¿Por qué me pegas?

-Porque tu no te callas- Dijo Tails.

-Era solo una pregunta.

-Será mejor que no preguntes esas cosas.

-Pero.

-Pero nada.

Comimos y discutimos un poco sobre otras cosas hasta que sonó el timbre de la 1:30, clase de matemáticas.

"No puede haber nada malo" pensé "es solo una clase común y corriente".

Pero cuando entré cambie de opinión. El equidna estaba ahí, y acompañado por un camaleón.

Definitivamente, si podía haber algo malo en esa clase.

**Les gustó la historia ¿Fue muy troll hacer que hablaran sobre juegos de Nintendo siendo personajes de SEGA.**

***Boludeces: cosas poco importantes.**

**Si tienen dudas dejen sus Reviews y los respondo en el cap 2.**

**Y si no tienen dudas... Dejen Reviews igual.**


	2. Clases y Chica nueva

**Hola a todos.**

**Con el cap 2 les deseo un feliz día de la mujer a todas las lectoras.**

Intenté pasar desapercibido, pero el equidna me reconoció y me agarró del brazo, era hombre muerto.

-¡Oye, a ti te conozco! Tú eres el idiota que me chocó en el pasillo- Dijo ofensivamente.

-¡Qué va! Me haz confundido con otro—Le dije intentando que me soltara.

-No hay dos erizos plateados en este colegio, el único que hay eres tú, después de decir esto me agarró del cuello.

-Ten piedad de mí, soy muy joven para morir

Una mano negra le agarró el hombro y empezó a apretarlo para abajo.

-¿Cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no molestes a los nuevos? Eh Knuckles- Dijo el otro sujeto, otro erizo, pero de color negro y con líneas rojas.

-Lo siento Shads- Dijo el equidna, mejor dicho Knuckles, mientras me soltaba.

Knuckles fue a sentarse con un brazo en el hombro todo adolorido.

-Estás bien- Me preguntó el erizo negro- Siempre se la pasa molestando.

-La culpa es mía, debí haber mirado mientras corría a clase- Le dije.

-¿Qué dices? Muchos corremos por el pasillo. Ah, por cierto soy Shadow.

-Y yo Silver, puedo decirte Shads.

-No.

Después de esa conversación (¿Si podía llamarse así?) nos fuimos a nuestros respectivos asientos para que empezara a clase.

-...Y si sumamos 25 con 21 y lo multiplicamos por 3 obtenemos X, entonces ¿Qué número es X?- Dijo el profesor.

Al ver que nadie decía nada levanté la mano.

-¿Si?

- X equivaldría a 138- Dije.

-Muy bien Silver.

Hubo otras operaciones, problemas, ecuaciones y otras cosas, hasta que el timbre del cambio de hora sonó.

-¿Qué te toca ahora?- Preguntó Shads.

-Educación física ¿Y a ti Shads?- Le respondí.

-Biología. Y no me digas Shads.

-Bueno Shads.

...

-Llegas tarde- Dijo un pájaro azul.

-Lo siento profesor, soy nuevo aquí y no conozco la escuela- Mentí, no me gusta mentir, solo miento si es necesario.

-Bueno, en ese caso no te castigaré, pero vuelves a llegar tarde y tendrás que darle la vuelta al patio.

Después de ese reto del que me salvé jugamos un quemado, creo que prefiero esta vida que la que llevaba antes en lo de mis abuelos, esto era muy divertido y había gente muy sociable, incluso me encontré con un viejo amigo.

La pelota iba de un lado a otro, golpeando piernas, brazos y panzas, íbamos quedando cada vez menos en el campo de batalla, iban saliendo uno a uno, a una rana le dio en el pie, un búho cayó arrodillado con las manos en la panza, donde le había dado de lleno, una rata fue sacada mientras le mostraba sus habilidades a un murciélago. Poco a poco fueron saliendo hasta que quedamos solo una persona por equipo, un cobayo en el contrario y yo, parecía que este juego nunca iba a acabar, un tiro mío le dio en la pierna (De pura suerte, o quizá habilidad) por lo que nuestro equipo ganó, me alzaron en brazos, me sentí útil en ese momento.

...

-¡Silver, Silver!- Gold se acercó a mí corriendo.

-¿Qué pasa?- Pregunté.

-¿Recuerdas "Hetalia", la serie que veíamos cuando éramos pequeños?- Asentí con la cabeza- Bueno, invité a mi novia a ver la película y quería saber si querías verla también.

-¿Por qué no habría de ir?

-Entonces ven al cuarto 15 a las 20:00.

-Ahí estaré.

...

-¿A donde vas?- Preguntó Tails.

-Voy con un amigo a ver una película- Le respondí.

-Entonces nos vemos cuando vuelvas.

-Si

Salí sigilosamente de la habitación, y me dirigí con pies de algodón hacia la habitación Nº 15 y usé un toque de puerta que recordaba perfectamente.

_4 __golpes secos, y 3 separados._

Gold abrió la puerta y me dejó pasar, vi que estaba con una topo de color rubia platinada, seguramente era su novia.

-Silver, ella es Platin, seguramente no se conocían- Dijo Gold.

-Hola Silver, un gusto conocerte- Dijo Platin

-Hola Platin, el gusto es mío

Gold prendió la tele y empezó la película. Un montón de recuerdos me invadieron, me empecé a acordar de todos los personajes, Italia, Alemania, Japón, Francia, Inglaterra, Rusia y otros tantos, me acordé también de cuando cantamos una de sus canciones. En definitiva, muchos recuerdos.

...

Al día siguiente fui a la cafetería a desayunar, había café con leche y medialunas (Croissant) estaban muy ricas, fueron las mejores que probé en mi vida.

Después de desayunar fuimos al aula, estuve hablando con Tails sobre algunas cosas, sobre la película, sobre Platin y sobre otras cosas.

El profesor entró al aula, y con su regla golpeó el banco, todos dejamos de hablar, el profesor dijo:

-Clase, hoy tendrán una nueva compañera, su nombre es Blaze The Cat- Después de decir esto pasó un gatita hermosa de piel lila, llevaba una camisa blanca y una pollera escocesa, tenía una mirada tímida, ya que no conocía a nadie- Blaze, siéntate al lado de Silver.

Mi corazón dio un vuelco, me sentía afortunado de tener un sitio vacío al lado mío, vi como caminaba hacia su respectivo asiento. Como buen caballero que soy (Mientras se lo crea) le corrí la silla para que se sentara.

-Hola- Me dijo tímidamente- ¿Tu eres Silver? Verdad.

-Si, soy yo- Le respondí.

Después de decir esto se sentó y empezó la clase de lengua, esta pasó muy rápido y cuando menos lo esperaba sonó el timbre de cambio de hora.

Mientras salía del aula me acerqué a Tails y le dije:

-Oye Tails ¿Qué se siente estar enamorado?

-¿Por qué habría de saberlo?- Preguntó.

-Vamos dime ¿Qué es lo que sientes por Cream?

-¿Insinúas que me gusta Cream?

-No, solo lo afirmo.

-Cállate.

-Te gusta.

-No.

-Si.

-No.

-Si.

-No.

-Si.

-Tú ganas.

-Yeah, ahora responde.

-El amor es un sentimiento hacia una persona y...

-Hazlo más corto.

-Bueno, cuando te enamoras de alguien sientes mariposas en el estomago, sientes que podrías dar todo por ella, entendiste.

-Un poco.

-Perfecto, ahora: Llegas a decirle a alguien lo de Cream y no podrás mover tu brazo por 3 meses.

-Como digas- Dije esto y salí corriendo, no quería llegar tarde a la clase de inglés, y menos si estaba Blaze allí.

**Les gustó el cap, perdonen por la mala explicación de Tails sobre el amor, pero nunca me he enamorado y no se que se siente.**

**Dejen reviews si quieren otra historia.**

**Nos vemos dentro de poco, chau chau.**


End file.
